Void Knights' Outpost
The Void Knights' Outpost is a small island in the very south of the current map, just south-west of Ape Atoll. There are two ways to reach the Void Knights' Outpost. The first one is by talking to the Squire on the pier at Port Sarim (The player can get a charged Amulet of Glory and 30gp. Then with the Glory, teleport to Karamja, pay the 30gp fee at the Customs Officer, or for free if you are using the Ring of Charos (You need to finish the first part of the Garden of Tranquility quest). Lastly, run to the area on Port Sarim with the Squire. The second one is by using a Call to Arms scroll, with a summoned Void ravager, Void shifter, Void torcher or a Void spinner. This island is nearly abandoned on non-pest control worlds, but still is popular with players seeking to repair Barrows armour. (see below) Features * A Bank - The closest to Port Sarim and many places accessible by ship, by a free boat journey. * An Anvil - The Smith can repair Barrows armour. This makes the island more popular for that reason alone. * Void Knight Archery Store - Sells both Arrow tips and Javelins from Bronze to Rune. * A Rune shop - Sells all elemental, mind, chaos and death Runes. * A General store - Sells Ration packs which can be used to heal 100 life points. * The Bank is random-free. You will never be disturbed by a Mysterious Old Man or any other random events. This is particularly useful for High-Level Alchemists. * The boats going to Pest Control are nearly free of random events. * The Conquest activity However, the main feature of the island is Pest Control (The bottom island in the picture), a co-operative multiplayer combat activity. See the Pest Control article for more information. The landers at the south side of the island brings players to the Pest Control island when there are 5-25 players in them. Quests *Quiet Before the Swarm *A Void Dance Music Unlocked *Null and Void - Void Knight Outpost *Pest Control (music track) - Pest Control Island Trivia *As of 9 November 2009 some roofing on the Void Knights’ Outpost was corrected. *With the Introduction of the Void Knight quest series as of 24 June 2010, a major graphical extension took place on the island, with additions on the northwestern and eastern ends. There are now a number of new buildings and houses in addition to the Conquest area. *Oddly enough, after its re-release, a bug was accidentally discovered when a player was clicking towards another NPC while there were a lot of people rushing for the quest, which caused some player to end up in front of the other side of the bank. *As of the 1 July you may step off of the land next to the north-east corner of the dock and stand on the water. This only works for the single square shown on the image below. Note that the character shadows, which can be very vaguely seen under the closest void knight, is not visible under the player standing on the water. This has been fixed. See also *Pest Control, an activity played on this island *Conquest, another activity played on this island nl:Void Knights' Outpost Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Sea Category:Pest Control fi:Void Knights' Outpost